


Pros and Cons 4x01

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [56]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Pros and Cons 4x01

** Top Five Least Favorite Things **  
** 1\. I thought the snowman was supposed to be cute. ** The snowman that I have always seen associated with _Frozen_ is a cute little carrot nosed thing. 

The one that Elsa conjures it not little cute or even carrot nosed. It is a frightening thing conjured by a frightened woman. I think maybe that was the point but it still felt out of place. 

** 2\. I felt bad for Regina. ** It’s like she can never catch a break even when she had changed so much. She got a glimpse at a happy ending only to have it snatched away from her then she had to find out she was the one that Emma saved Marion from.

Her plan to go back in time to kill Marion was a huge step backward for her. It was something the Evil Queen would have done not Mayor Mills. I think watching herself be evil had an effect on her that made her rethink the plan. At least that is my hope.  

** 3\. For a small town, Storybrooke is really a dangerous place. ** Just once it would like a quiet calm episode where everyone is allowed to catch their breath and have a happy moment. 

A giant, snowmen, a wicked witch, and a few others bringing hell down on the town don’t give anyone the moment of peace some of the residents would benefit from. There always seems to be something or someone making life more difficult for the residents of Storybrooke. 

** 4\. Why are Robin Hood and The Merry Men still camped out on the edge of the town? ** If Belle and Rumple can find an empty house to honeymoon in, then that bunch should be able to find somewhere to live that doesn’t have pine needles everywhere and outdoor plumbing. 

** 5\. The Mirror is back. ** Sidney is once again a prisoner in the mirror. I know that Regina said it will be temporary but can we really believe that. This doesn’t feel very temporary to me.

Regina wanted Sidney for one plan and now she has him searching for the author of the storybook instead. This sounds more like a long term situation. 

I was a little surprised that Sidney would still want to do her bidding. He was ready to kill for Regina it begs into question she true mental state. 

** Top Five Favorite Things **  
** 1\. I always love some ‘Charming’ family time. ** It was nice to see them all together and bonding at the Prince’s ‘coronation’. I like that Emma now accepts them as her family and has let them into her heart. I like the mother-daughter talks the best.  Although, I do love it when Charming gets overprotective of his ‘little girl’. 

** 2\. Grumpy! ** He is the town crier and the town gossip. He isn’t as grumpy as his name applies and that makes him my favorite dwarf. He always runs for help. This time, he runs to Emma. He exaggerates as usual and manages to get the entire town in an uproar all on his own.   

** 3\. Mr. and Mrs. Gold’s First Dance!  ** I re-watched that scene so many times! Her dress and his suit were perfect. The song was perfect. ( _Beauty and the Beast_ ) The ballroom even reminded me of the Disney movie. It was wonderful and I think my favorite scene in the whole episode. 

** 4\. Rumple switching the daggers. ** I was hoping he would switch the fake dagger for the real one but I don’t think it will last long. Rumple has a tendency to give in to his weaknesses and the dagger is his biggest weakness. I’m sure at some point Belle will discover that she didn’t have the real one at first but I hope it isn’t for a while.   

** 5\. Costumes! ** I think it’s the part of this show that sells the fairytale aspect the best. Without the costumes they may as well be in Storybrooke the whole time. This episode had some of the best ones. 

I already said that I love the costumes for Rumple and Belle in their dance scene. 

Regina is always over the top in her Queen wear. I think that Lana gets a boost from those costumes and she does her best evil in them. 

The Frozen costumes were very well executed. There was an attention to detail that this show has always used to respect the original incarnations of the characters, Elsa’s blue ice gown was meticulously beaded. The wedding dress that Anna wore had crystal encrusted lace flowers. A lot of work went into both of these dresses and Anna’s fairytale costume as well. 

** Overall Rating for ‘A Tale of Two Sisters’: 8 **


End file.
